Diskussion:Holodeck
Mögliche Copyright-Verletzungen? Siehe Memory Alpha:Mögliche Copyright-Verletzungen. (Keine Ahnung ob man jetzt den ganzen Artikel oder nur die Teilüberschrift rausnehmen sollte, ggf. den Rest des Artikels ebenfalls entfernen) -- FProg Θ 18:46, 3. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Worauf beziehst du dich? Ich will den Artikel bearbeiten, aber wenn ich ganz neu anfangen soll, von mit aus. Ich muss es halt nur vorher wissen? Soong101 18:34, 27. Jun 2006 (UTC) Funktionsweise "Dadurch können einfache Gegenstände wie Steine und Wasser, aber auch komplexe Formen und Strukturen entstehen bis hin zu künstlichen Personen.Die dann von Traktorstrahlen bewegt werden können." ich glaube das mit den traktorstrahlen stammt aus dem TNG TM und ist somit als nicht-wirklich-canon oder?--Shisma 12:55, 30. Mai 2006 (UTC) Auf der NCC-1701? Im Text steht so wortwörtlich: :*(spätestens) 2270 wurde eine Adaption der xyrillianische Holotechnologie auf der USS Enterprise installiert. Wo kommt das denn her? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 22:41, 20. Jul 2006 (UTC) :xyrillianische muss gestrichen werden, woher wissen wir, dass es nicht von den Rigelianern o.ä. erfunden wurde. Als Quelle kann TAS: "Phantasie oder Wirklichkeit" angegeben werden. Wie der Freizeitraum im deutschen genannt wurde, weiß ich aber leider nicht -- Kobi 08:11, 21. Jul 2006 (UTC) :: Der hat im deutschen keinen Namen erhalten, an der Tür steht lediglich ein Schild mit der aufschrift "rec.room". --KenKeeler -- Postfach 11:50, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) Achso, dann ist mir auch klar, warum ich das nicht wusste. :) Dennoch wüsste ich jetzt zum Beispiel, wie das jetzt genau umgesetzt wurde. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 18:26, 21. Jul 2006 (UTC) Holodiction?! Wo kommt denn der Begriff her? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 15:54, 29. Aug 2006 (UTC) Der Begriff stammt aus dem wahrscheinlich als non-canon geltenden Add-On zu Star Trek: Voyager – Elite Force, in dem auf der Krankenstation eine Krankheitsbibliothek zu finden ist. Da die Bibiliothek aber nur Krankheiten aufführt, die irgndwann mal in den Serien erwähnt wurden, fügte ich den Begriff hinzu. Außerdem ist die Krankheit ja wahrscheinlich existent, sonst müßte in der Frage ja auch stehen, woher ich das weiß. --Smintili 17:21, 29. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Dass sie wahrscheinlich exisitert reicht aber nicht - wir sind keine Fanfic-Enzyklopädie, die Informationen müssen Canon sein, oder sich aus dem Canon ergeben. Ich kann mir allerdings vorstellen, dass es einen Canon-Namen für die Krankheit gibt, zumal Barclay ja deshalb behandelt wurde. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 17:51, 29. Aug 2006 (UTC) Die Bibliothek führt ja auch nur Krankheiten aus der Serie auf. Falls ich jedoch nächstes Mal eine Krankheit eintrage, werde ich mich vorher vergewissern, ob sie überhaupt existiert. Auch sonst werde ich mehr auf canon und non-canon achten! Ich nehme auch an, dass es einen Canon-Namen dafür gibt, dieser aber in der Episode nicht genannt wird. Hallo, also wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann wird die Krankheit von Barclay in TNG und VOY des Öffteren „Holo-Sucht” genannt. :-) MfG .. Spawn 19:27, 30. Aug 2006 (UTC) Titel des Artikels Das Holodeck ist ein spezieller Raum, welcher mittels fortgeschrittener Holografie-Technologie beliebige virtuelle Welten simulieren kann. für mich weist der name Holo'deck' eindeutig auf ein raumschiff hin. ich glaube kaum das man eine solche einrichtung, wenn sie zB auf der Erde wäre, ebenfalls als Holodeck bezeichnet werden würde. auf DS9 zum beispiel gibt es auch keine decks, in diesen sinne und dort heist es Holosuit. entweder der artikelname muss allgemeiner gefasst werden oder der ihnalt muss spezieller --Shisma 10:14, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Zum Thema Bezeichnung auf einem Planenten könnte man in der Voyger-Folge Das Pfadfinder-Projekt nachschauen, die spielt ja auf der Erde. Ich glaube, es wird "Hololabor" genannt, bin mir aber nicht sicher, hab die Folge auch nicht da, man könnte mal nachschauen. Ansonsten ist "Holodeck" aber (durch TNG) am gebräuchlichsten, und "Holo-Suit" könnte auch daher kommen, dass Quark sie ja privat betreibt und vermietet! --Bravomike 10:21, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::ich glaube da wurde sowas wie hologitter gesagt --Shisma 10:25, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::ist schwer dafür einen allgemein gültigen Namen zu finden. "Hologitter" bezieht sich ja mehr auf die Technik. Für den Raum fällt mir kein allgemeiner Begriff ein. --Bravomike 10:30, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::eigenartiger weise wurde in Zeitschiff Relativity der begriff Holomatrix verwendet. ein begriff, der sonst immer etwas ganz anderes bezeichnette. wahrscheinlich weil weil matrix futuristischer klingt --Shisma 10:41, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::Ich würde den Titel einfach so lassen. Holodeck ist am gebräuchlichsten, und bevor man jetzt irgendwas konstruiert ist er besser als nichts. Wenn natürlich plötzlich der eindeutig korrekte Oberbegriff auftaucht, dann solls geändert werden --Bravomike 14:19, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::::http://chakoteya.net/Voyager/609.htm - der begriff hologrit fällt ziemlich oft. tatsächlich bezeichnet barkley sein programm sogar als "hologrid program Barclay pi three"--Shisma 12:55, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::::ich halte es übrigens für kein argument zu sagen: holodeck ist am "gebräuchlichsten" daher am besten. dann könnten wir die Hope-Klasse auch gleich wieder nach Olympic-Klasse verschieben. ich sage nicht das wir den artikel verschieben müssen aber er muss zumindest spezieller formuliert werden(hab ich ja jetzt teilweise auchschon gemacht)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:07, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) :http://ent.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=99&pos=124. hier wird ein holodeck als "Holographic Environment Simmulator 4" bezeichnet. also "Holografischer Umgebungssimulator". diese bezeichnung finde ich super formal. was haltet ihr davon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:46, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Klingt förmlich, passt auch, wäre ich dafür, Holodeck sollte aber ein Redirect bleiben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:50, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::obwohl ein holodeck dann immernoch ein "Holografischer Umgebungssimulator" an bord eines raumschiffs ist :/--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:54, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Zumindest mal kanonisch und ein guter Oberbegriff für Holodeck und Holosuite usw. Meiner Meinung nach gibts jetzt drei Möglichkeiten: a)"Holografischer Umgebungssimulator" als Oberbegriff lesen, das heißt neuer Artikel für den Oberbegriff, genau wie jetzt schon die Holosuite als einzelnen Artikel haben bleibt Holodeck bestehen und Hololabor (oder was immer noch gesagt wird) kommt noch dazu, und dann wird strickt getrennt b)"Holografischer Umgebungssimulator" als alternativer Name für "Holodeck" verstehen und diesen Artikel entsprechend verschieben oder c) alles bleibt wie's ist, aber in der Einleitung hier wird zusätzlich der volle formelle Name genannt. Ich wäre für a--Bravomike 20:55, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::::@Shisma: was meinst du jetz? Holodeck wird doch abertausendmal gesagt, also müssen wir doch auch darauf reagieren. :::::::@Bravomike: wenn die Artikel getrennt sind, wo bleibt dann "Holografischer Umgebungssimulator"? Was soll denn das dann für ein Artikel werden? (Wobei beim Titel ich für "Hologra'ph'isch" wäre) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:59, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Na das wird eine Artikel wie "Ein Holographischer Umgebungssimulator ist ein System zur Erzeugung holographisch simulierter Umgebungen. Es gibt verschiedene Arten, zum Beispiel Holodecks und Holosuiten. ...." Die komplette Technik könnte in den Artikel und wäre dann gleich für alle geklärt, in Holodeck blieben nur ganz spezifische Informationen über Holodecks usw.--Bravomike 21:02, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Alles klar. Dafür -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:04, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::unter holodeck könnte man dann auch eine aufzählung, ähnlich wie in Frachtraum starten. ich glaube auch das Benjamin Sisko weit häufiger gesagt wurde als Benjamin Lafayette Sisko. dennoch ist letzters der formelle name--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:06, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::bin also auch Dafür--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:07, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Man müsste dann natürlich den neuen Artikel an zentralen Stellen erwähnen und überall dort "Holodeck" ersezten, wo nicht explizit "Holodeck" sondern allgemein "Holographischer Umgebungssimulator" gemeint ist. Schreiben wir mit "ph" oder "f"?--Bravomike 21:10, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Holografische Projektion *Holografischer Speicherkern *Holografische Tarnvorrichtung ich glaube fast f ist beliebter^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:58, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :leider, ich mag das "ph", aber gut, ich weiß auch nicht, was die neue Rechtschreibung dazu sagt, vermutlich ist beides erlaubt, dann mit "f".--Bravomike 09:03, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Referenzlinks Warum werden hier Episodenkürzel (z.B. VOY) nicht mehr verlinkt? Ich kenne das immer noch so: (VOY: "Episode XY"). Hier steht aber: (VOY: "Episode XY") wobei das Kürzel schwarz ist. Ich finde, man sollte das einheitlich halten und wie üblich verlinken. Im übrigen lässt es sich auf dem dunklen Untergrund nur schwer lesen. -- Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 14:21, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Wo soll das stehen? --HenK | discuss 15:51, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Schau dir mal den Abschnitt USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), Holodeck 2 an. Mir ist eben grade aufgefallen, dass bei "TNG: Sherlock Data Holmes" "TNG" zwar verlinkt ist, TNG erscheint aber in schwarzer Schrift. Ich wüsste nur gerne den Grund dafür. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 16:05, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Bei mir is er blau. --HenK | discuss 16:09, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::welchen browser benutzt du?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:17, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Jetzt sehe ich es: Im Artikel selbst steht , also . Normale Verlinkungen sehen aber so aus: TNG, also TNG. Ist das die neue Art und Weise, Referenzfolgen zu verlinken? Ich weiß darüber nicht bescheid. Ich benutze Internet Explorer Version 7, ich nehme aber an, dass es an der o.g. Formatierung liegt. -- Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 16:22, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::da gibt es ein problem mit der CSS formatierung. der internet explorer 7 versteht den wert inherit nicht(während der 6er es schafft). ich versuche gerade was dagegen zu unternehmen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:09, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja wieso wird nicht der normale Link gesetzt, sondern der in geschweiften Klammern? Wird das jetzt überall so gemacht und nach und nach ersetzt? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:38, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) das ist eine vorlage. ja, es sollte überall verwendet werden--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:44, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Sicherheitstüren Gibt es eigentlich irgendwo im großen Star Trek Universum eine Erklärung dafür, warum die Holodecktüren immer so spezielle Sicherheitstüren sind? 80.144.31.42 11:23, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :außerhalb des Star Trek-Universums ja. weil für das Holodeck das selbe Set verwendet wurde wie für Frachträume und Shuttlehangar-- 11:36, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Eine Referenz zu den Erstsendungen bzw. Kinoveröffentlichungen der jeweiligen Holodeck Technologie wäre für aussenstehende wie mich nicht schlecht. --2.201.1.63 06:50, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Suchst Du sowas? Da steht eigentlich das wichtigste, auch wenn das noch ausbaufähig ist. :Als kurze Übersicht: Das intern-chronologisch frühestes Auftauchen eines Holodecks gab es in (2151 2001), produktionstechnisch erstes Auftauchen eines Holodecks und gleichzeitig intern-chronologisch erstes Föderationsholodeck war in (2270 1974), dann gab es in das erste Auftauchen (und Beschreibung als Neuheit) gleich in (2364 1987), da noch ein bisschen anders dargestellt als später. Weitere wichtige frühe Holodeckfolgen sind . In (erste Holosuite in {1993}) und (der erste Auftritt des Voyager-Holodecks dürfte in {1995} sein, bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher) ist die Technologie dann weitestgehend Normalität, in logischerweise nicht. In den Filmen – weil Du danach fragtest – gibt es Holodecks zum ersten Mal in (2371 1994) zu sehen, dann auch in und , aber nicht in und --Bravomike 08:45, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die Grenzen einer Welt Ich hab mich schon oft gefragt, wie das die Personen in Star Trek eigentlich machen, dass sie nicht gegen die Wände eines Holodecks bzw. einer Holosuite laufen und sich so verletzen. Als Beispiel nehme man einfach mal das Bashir 62-Programm namens Vic Fontaine's Lounge. Der dort dargestellte Saal und die angeschlossene Wohnung von Vic Fontaine ist viel größer als die kleine Holosuite. Data erklärt uns in , dass weiter entfernte Dinge auf die Wände projeziert werden und falls man sich im Programm bewegt, der Computer die Umgebung entsprechend anpasst. Aber wenn man in der Holosuite/im Holodeck herumgeht, muss man ja zwangsläufig irgendwann auf eine Wand stoßen oder? Alaskan2363 (Diskussion) 18:33, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :„Jede hinreichend fortschrittliche Technologie ist von Magie nicht zu unterscheiden.“ http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clarkesche_Gesetze Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Frage von einer Kanon-Quelle beantwortet wird. Im Roman Der Rächer werden Erklärungen gegeben, wie z.B. dass das Holodeck eine Person im Kreis laufen lässt und dabei die Projektionen an die Wand anpasst. Aber halt alles kein Canon. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 19:02, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Holodeck: Befehle Holodeck: Befehle "Computer, alterieren!" Dieser und mgl. andere Befehle z.B. zum Erscheinen der Steuerungs-Konsole fehlen mir. Wie heißt es eigentlich im englischen Original: alternate? Ginge alternativ also auch "alternieren"? Clemens Ratte-Polle (Diskussion) 15:50, 26. Dez. 2018 (UTC)